


A Forgotten Day

by IglooIceTakashi



Series: Rooster Teeth Extra Life 2018, one short fic each for RWBY, Red vs Blue and Achievement Hunter. [1]
Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A small quick fic 1 of 3, Extra Life 2018, Fics Will be added as a series together for easy linkage., Rooster Teeth Extra Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: A simple moment at a bench.Written for Rooster Teeth's Extra Life stream 2018.G rated, 257 words.





	A Forgotten Day

**Author's Note:**

> Their was a shortage of fics written last year So I decided to write 3 short ones for the extra life stream of 2018. If anyone is looking to read a few quick stories. I hope whoever reads regardless enjoys :) And I hope their good lol
> 
> Catch me on Twitter @SeadogBootyPine
> 
> Enjoy Ya'll o/

Ruby sits on a bench, swinging her legs back and forth, looking out over the cliff that shows the mountains in the distance, a forest surrounding the land below. A river lays across the land running along its course. Ruby picks at a leaf that has been forgotten for some time. 

 

“Hey Rubes, we're just about ready to go.” Yang piped in as stood behind the bench folding her arms next to Ruby's shoulders, placing them on the bench.

 

“It's really beautiful.” Ruby contently sighed, with a smile.

 

“It looks like fun too.” Yang added. Ruby glanced at Yang, nodding.

 

“It looks like a lot of walking.” Weiss said, coming up to the bench.

 

“It sure will be, can we go now? We're ready.” Blake commented standing next to Weiss.

 

“You ready Ruby?” Yang asked. Ruby turned to look at the three.

 

“Yeah I'm ready, let's go.” She said a big smile on her face. A second later she was up and running, Yang chasing after her, Blake sighed, Weiss rolled her eyes. They walked off after the two, and would catch up eventually. 

 

Back at the the bench the dirt kicked up, swirling around close to the ground. Leaves from a near tree fall and blow upon the bench. The trees rustle below the cliff. Wind makes the river water ripple, and clouds shift slowly across the sky covering the mountain tops.

 

You can hear loud laughing and names being shouted in the distance. A forgotten leaf travels along with the wind, as time goes on.


End file.
